


You Own Me

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Mickey is head of a Shop 'n Save store and in charge of hiring new employees. His boyfriend, Ian, isn't liking the new one and is having a hard time controlling his jealousy. So what happens when hothead Ian and oblivious Mickey clash?!





	You Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new oneshot I wrote, due to a request from @Erikutta. I really hope it meets your expectations, girl <3 I had a good time writing it!
> 
> A special thanks to @Katharina/battlecat, for being my muse and always finding the right words to support me. The funny nicknames from the Cuppycake song are due to her and a lot of other research information. THANK YOU, twinnie <3
> 
> And also a BIG thank you to @LuckyShaz, for being my beta and always giving me great tips and ideas. You rock, girl *mwah*
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> This work is also translated to Russia. Thank you, stefo4ka!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6564496

Mickey is happy. He has everything he needs and what he has always wanted: a job as store manager at Shop 'n Save that brings him enough money and _Ian_ , the hottest boyfriend on fucking earth. For two years now they’ve been together. Like _officially_ together. But they started up much earlier. Back in the day it was an endless loop of up's and down's they had to go through.  
  
Mickey didn't want to come out at the time, he wanted to stay in the closet and enjoy the relationship with his ginger secretly. In the Southside, a public proclamation of being gay is like signing your own death sentence. Especially if you have Terry Milkovich as a father. But the bastard finally got a life sentence behind bars after a drug dealing went terribly wrong and there were several people found dead. After that the redhead saw no reason to continue their hide-and-seek. Therefore, the younger man remained stubborn.  
  
It was a hard time full of disagreements. They fought, discussed, fucked and fell in love with each other faster and faster, up to the point when it became clear that they just couldn't live without each other and that actually no one in the Southside gave a flying shit who fucks whom.

 

So at first Mickey told his sister Mandy and his brother Iggy about his relationship with Ian, just to prove to his lover that he was all in. When Mandy just rolled her eyes and said "Fucking finally, asswipe!" and Iggy started to pump him for information about how big Ian Gallagher's cock really was, he realized just how unimportant it was for all of them. Whether he was fucking Angie Zago or Ian Gallagher.   
  
Okay, for Mandy it wasn't _that_ unimportant, considering that Ian has been her best friend for ages. But she wasn't really shocked or astonished like Mickey thought she would be. Which aroused Mickey's suspicion that a certain freckled face had already confessed everything to her. _Ian fucking chatterbox Gallagher_. When the Gallaghers and Balls only reacted with a shrug too, Mickey understood that he didn't need to hide his love for Ian any longer. Besides, nobody dares to pester a Milkovich anyway. Terry, Tony and Mickey took care of that themselves.  
  
And so it happened that he and Ian became an official couple and even moved into an apartment together on the verge of the Southside. Mickey still isn't a friend of making out in public (blowjob's in lonely alleys excluded) or walking through the streets while holding hands. But every once in a while, when his feelings for the dork are overwhelming him, even that happens.  
  
Now they live a life that Mickey has always berated, even despised publicly. But deep inside, he has always longed for it. Especially from that moment when Mandy introduced him to her redheaded boyfriend. From then on, he was fucked. Ruined for life by a giant doofus.  
  
Both now work hard to afford their shared apartment. Though they have laid their shifts so that they are able to see each other as often as their shedules as a store manager and EMT allows them. Shopping together, cooking, eating, doing the laundry, watching movies and having as much time as possible for sex is now routine at the Gallagher-Milkovich household. Because no matter how much time passes and will pass furthermore, one thing will never change: their otherworldly sex life. They just can never get enough of each other, their hunger for the other man can hardly be satisfied. They always want more, eager to try new things. They can't keep their fingers off each other, even in public they are constantly looking for some physical contact, although way more subtly.  
  
And if anyone ever hits on either one of them, then they should quietly start with their prayer to God. Because Mickey and Ian are both jealous beyond all reason.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't forget your lunch, baby. I've made a chicken sandwich for you today." Ian says, as he hands him the packed paper bag, before turning off the car.   
  
"That's so gay." Mickey retorts, touched by the kindness of his boyfriend who not only drives him to work every day, but also prepares a packed lunch for him every morning.  
  
The redhead rolls his eyes. "That I care for you? Call it gay, I call it _love_."  
  
"And that's so sappy." Mickey chuckles and takes the paper bag in his hands.  
  
Ian smirks. Somehow over the years the younger man has learned not to take Mickey's rudeness too seriously. "You love it."  
  
Mickey locks his gaze with beautiful emerald green eyes and nods. "I do." He then puts the paper bag on the car's dashboard, only to grab Ian by his neck and pull him into a deep and loving kiss. "Thanks" he mumbles into their still connected lips, before his boyfriend kisses him once again.  
  
"Get out, or you'll be late." Ian nudges their noses together, before he peels himself off Mickey.  
  
"I'm the store manager, I'm allowed to be late." the brunet tells him, before pecking his lips one last time, opening the door and getting out of the car.  
  
After two steps away from Ian, he hears the other man calling for him again. "Hey Mick," he turns around to face his partner smilingly "I'm glad you've been promoted. Your style as a store manager is hot as fuck. God damn it, look at that ass in those tight jeans. _Jesus_."  
  
Mickey huffs a laugh and flips him off. God, how much he loves this giant dork.  


  
  
  
(IAN'S POV)  
  
"Hey Sue, can we stop by Shop 'n Save? Mickey forgot his packed lunch in the car and the store is already on our way back to the headquarters."  
  
"Ugh Gallagher, do you also do his laundry? Iron his shirts? Cook him some healthy low carb food? Is he allowed to call you mommy?“ the brunet rolls her eyes, as she turns the ambulance vehicle right at a crossroads.  
  
"Fuck off!" he smiles, already recognizing the familiar surroundings of Mickey's work place. "Thanks." he says as he hops out of the van, the paper bag with the chicken sandwich in his hands.  
  
"Five minutes, Gallagher!" he hears Sue call, before he enters the grocery store and searches for his lover.  
  
"Good morning, sir. How can I help you today?" A very beautiful looking girl with big blue eyes jumps to him from the right the moment he enters the store.  
  
Ian is a bit perplexed, he has never seen her before. Normally, he knows all the employees, after all he comes here every now and then to visit Mickey or pick him up. And everyone knows Ian. Mickey has never mentioned a new employee. So why is the young and attractive girl talking to him as if she's working here? It must be a misunderstanding. "Excuse me, do you work here?" he asks hesitantly.

 

The blonde girl throws her long hair over her shoulders, before she nods. "Uhm yes, sir. Almost two weeks now."  
  
Two weeks. 14 days, in which Mickey didn't mention one single word about her or the way she's presenting her C-cups tits without shame. But Mickey has to have led the application interview as a store manager, right? Ian feels a touch of anger rising in his gut, because the girl is hot, too hot. Damn, as her second job she probably works as an underwear model for Victoria's secret. Before his anger can take over him, he intervenes with his rationality and calms down. The girl is probably just not important enough for Mickey to mention her in a conversation. That's it.  
  
However, Mickey had two weeks to at least tell _her_  about _him_. “Oh sorry, I haven't seen you here before. I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher.“ He extends his hand to her, which she hesitantly accepts.  
  
"Sandra Tailor." Ian can see in her eyes that she has no idea with whom she‘s dealing with. "You're a regular?"  
  
Ian is speechless. What should he answer to that? It's probably not his place to tell her about the sexual preferences of her boss. In that moment, he sees Mickey coming out of his office and walking past the bar counter. "Uhm, something like that." he murmurs and walks past her to where his boyfriend is standing.  
  
Mickey leans bent over the desk, engrossed in the computer. Ian drops the paper bag as loud as possible on the counter, earning Mickey's attention. "You forgot your lunch." he says, in his voice there‘s a low tone of annoyance already audible.  
  
But the brunet doesn’t seem to notice, instead he just smiles. "Thanks babe. But you didn't have to come here only for that. I could‘ve gotten something to eat with my colleagues."  
  
"Oh, with someone like Sandra Tailor, for example?" Ian asks, raising one challenging eyebrow at his lover.   
  
Mickey looks at Ian in surprise. "Um.. yeah, for example."  
  
Just then, Sandra joins them and gets behind the counter, nudging Mickey with her shoulder. "I've already introduced myself to him, _boss_ _Mickey_ , just as you've asked me to do with the customers."

 

Ian doesn't like the way she calls him boss, and likes even less how close she is to him. Ian knows, that this is usually Mickey's space, where he feels uncomfortable when someone is so close. But he doesn't move. Why the hell is he not moving? He just puts his hands in the pockets of his pants and nods.  
  
The heat in Ian's body is increasing more and more with every passing second, his hands are shaking. He bites down hard on his lip, before it bursts out of him: "Oh yeah, she's already introduced herself and even mentioned that she's been working here for _two_ weeks now, _boss Mickey_." The redhead gives Mickey his best death glare before he continues, "But I think _I_ haven‘t expressed myself clearly enough. I'm Ian Gallagher, _boss Mickey’s_ boyfriend." He shakes her hand again, his eyes still fixed on the beautiful blues of Mickey's.  
  
When he peers back to Sandra, he notices that her smile has disappeared from her perfect formed lips and he is glad to have won this fight. But then she just shrugs, lets go of his hand and says, "Pleased to meet you, Ian Gallagher. Boss Mickey has never mentioned you before."  
  
This relumes a seething fire in Ian's stomach. She wants a fight? She‘ll get it!  
  
While the redhead and the blonde beauty seem to have a fully ongoing conversation with just their burning eyes, Mickey finally seems to get the tension between these two and snaps them back to reality with the clearing of his throat. "Uhm.. thanks for the lunch." he mumbles and takes Ian's hand in his, giving his boyfriend a gentle smile. When the brunet starts stroking the back of his hand, a warm feeling spreads in Ian's chest, freeing him from the ugly emotions that creeped in just moments ago. Mickey loves him and he loves Mickey. That's all that matters.  
  
Just as Ian has calmed down a bit, and his anger has faded with every second Mickey's smile lingers on him, the blond dolly opens her filthy mouth again, "Boss Mickey, I need you over here." _Ugh_ , just the way this girl talks, causes an ugly twist in Ian's gut.  
  
Mickey nods apologizing, indicating that he should probably go back to work. "See you later, babe."  
  
The redhead tries to give him the sweetest smile he manages to create in that moment. He knows that Mickey has to do his job, _damn it_ , he himself should've been back outside to Sue long ago. But before he can take the first step towards the exit, he notices Sandra putting her hands on Mickey's bicep to pull him away from Ian with a brash wink.  
  
It causes the blood in Ian's veins to brew. Nobody touches his boyfriend like that, _no one_.  
  
Before she can drag Mickey past him, Ian grasps Mickey's other hand and pulls him into a hard and sloppy kiss. After a few seconds of obvious confusion, Mickey frees himself from Ian's lips, his brows creased. The younger man takes this moment of silence and raises his voice, just to make sure that nobody misses his message, "Love you, babe. See you later _at home_." His eyes are fixed on Sandra, though.  
  
Challenge accepted, _bitch!_  
  


  
  
Ian couldn't stop thinking about it the whole day. Even at work, while stitching some bloody wounds from patients, the thoughts about the hot, blonde girl grabbing his lover kept haunting him. It was awful. He needs to get rid of the images, needs Mickey to _stop_ her impudent behaviour. Or otherwise Ian won't be able to let the brunet go to work every morning.  
  
So when Mickey comes home that evening, Ian can't address the topic that possesses his whole mind, fast enough. “Hey babe, I made dinner. Come here.“  
  
As soon as Mickey has hung his jacket on the hatrack and taken off his shoes, he is on his way to the set table, relieved to find a plate full of pasta with tomatoe sauce on his spot. “Thanks man, I'm starving.“  
  
Ian looks up from his plate to accept Mickey's peck on his lips, before he raises one of his red brows at him. “And that, even though I brought you your lunch to work? What happened? Didn't you eat it? Were you too busy with other things? Or _people_?"  
  
Mickey let a low growl escape while plopping on his seat. “I knew it.“   
  
“What?“ Ian asks innocently, as if his question from before was just random.  
  
“That you'd make a big deal out of it.“ The brunet rubs his palms over his face, only to give the redhead an annoyed look afterwards.  
  
“Out of what, Mickey? That you've had a new coworker who looks like [Bar Refaeli](http://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/bar-refaeli-at-magazine-september-2015-cover-and-photos_1.jpg) for two weeks now, and you never thought to mention her in front of me?“  
  
“Bar Refa- _what_?!“   
  
Mickey's brows furrow in confusion but Ian's anger builds in his guts, spreading over his stomach to his chest, making him unable to stop babbling. “Worst of all, she didn't even know you're gay and not on the fucking market!“ Ian jumps out of his seat and turns away to lean on the kitchen counter.  
  
“Oh excuse me that I usually don't start my job interviews with: Hi my name is Mickey Milkovich, i'm your boss and I take dicks up my ass, preferably the 9 inches of my boyfriend Ian Gallagher!“ Mickey's voice is loud, it's palpable how riled up he already is.   
  
The redhead lets a sarcastic laugh escape his lips. “ _Two weeks_ , Mickey!“ He turns around to see his boyfriend sitting almost relaxed in his seat, his back pressed to the backrest. That's something, only Milkoviches are capable of doing - being totally annoyed and still seem to be relaxed. Milkoviches are the kings of conflicts. _Fucker!_  
  
"Calm your tits, now she knows it anyway. Dramaqueen over here has made that loud and clear.“ The brunet's voice gets softer, and he begins to spin his fork to eat the pasta, stuffing them into his mouth. The discussion seems to have ended for him.  
  
But not for Ian.  
  
He takes one step closer to the table, leaning over it to get more into Mickey's space. His hands are fisted and braced on the table, next to Mickey's plate full of noodles. “Oh sorry, would you have preferred Miss World 2018 to not have heard about it?“ he asks. “So that she can continue to undress you with her hungry and greedy eyes?" Ian spits through gritted teeth.  
  
Mickey scoffs. “ _Pffft_.. that's ridiculous! Besides, it seems more like she has impressed _you_.“ The older man chews on his pasta, the corner of his mouth red from the tomato sauce.  
  
“She's fucking hot, Mick! Don't play dumb with me, pretending that you haven't noticed that.“ With a push, the redhead comes back to a standing position, his arms folded by his chest, giving his partner the evil eye.  
  
“Well, I _haven‘t_ noticed that. The only thing I call _hot,_ is a six feet tall, fucking alien looking ginger, with his pale skin and freckles all over,“ he takes another bite –because this for Mickey obviously unnecessary argument wont stop him from enjoying his dinner- before continuing. “especially when he looks like an innocent boy, while he pounds my ass good and hard with his beast of a dick. _That‘s_ what I call _hot_.“ Mickey swallows then smirks to himself while his pupils wander to the top right corner of his eyes and Ian realizes he's drifting away.  
  
“HEY,“ he snaps him back to reality “she wants _you_! And i don't like when someone touches what's mine.“  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes, eating another fork full of pasta. “Chill the fuck out, Gallagher, Sandy is just hard working. She wants to do a good job but still needs some help, that's all.“   
  
“ _SANDY_? You call _me_  Gallagher and her _Sandy_? What the fuck, Mick? Since when are you two on fucking first name basis, _boss Mickey_?“ Ian's tone is on the verge of freaking out, his body trembling with anger. He's so in rage, he didn't even notice that he has rounded the table to Mickey's side, and is now bending down and stabbing his index finger into his boyfriend’s chest.  
  
It's the first time Mickey stands up, pressing his body harder against Ian's finger and holding the younger man‘s angry glare. “Holy shit Ian, don't you think you're being a little dramatic over here? No? I call Pamela Howard _Pam_ , Benedict Sanders _Ben_ and Elisabeth Brooks _Lizzy_. So what's the problem when I call Sandra Tailor _Sandy_? Everyone does that. Shit, even _she_ calls herself that.“  
  
“Well I call Sue _Sue_.“  
  
Mickey huffs a laugh and breaks their locked gaze, shaking his heead and taking one step back. “That's because your nicknames suck, firecrotch.“  
  
“Oh yeah? I can be very creative when it comes to giving you nicknames.“ Ian folds his arms in a defensive attitude across his chest again.  
  
Another laugh is punched out of Mickey's throat, when he plops down on his seat again, taking a sip from his beer. “No, you're not. _Honeybun, Sugarplum, Sweetypie_?! God Ian, none of them even fit me. And by the way, you stole them from the Cuppycake song.“  
  
Ian snorts annoyed. "I think I remember that whenever I call you _baby_  in bed, you shoot your load hard and fast every goddamn time, whimpering like an actual baby in my arms!"  
  
Mickey clicks playfully with his tongue, poking it in the corner of his sinful, red lips. A gesture, that makes Ian's head go dizzy. He hopes fucking Sandy never gets to see that. “Right, but that's the only good name you have for me. And that one is not really invented by you, sorry babe.“  
  
Ian just growls offended, goes back to the other side of the table and lets himself fall exhausted onto the seat. “Eat your fucking dinner, Mick!“  
  
This seems to eliciit a smirk from the other man and this time Mickey gets up and walks around to Ian. He turns the younger man's seat towards him, nudges his giraffe legs apart and places himself in between them. When he bends down and his hot breath is fanning Ian's burning skin underneath his ear, Ian's hair stands on end.

 

“Something else I wanna eat.“ Mickey lays one of his hands on Ian's dick through the fabric of his pants and starts palming it slowly, the other hand wrapped around Ian's neck. A soft moan slips through the redhead's parted lips. “You're so hot, when you're jealous, babe. Especially if your jealousy is without reason. Ever thought about what you have, that _Mrs. Tailor_ doesn't have?"  
  
Mickey's voice is sexy as fuck, but Ian rolls his eyes, offended by the question. “A dick?!“ he sighs. _Great,_ if Mickey has to make a decision between the two of them, he chooses Ian because of his cock. How romantic.  
   
He feels Mickey smiling against his jaw, when the brunet starts kissing his way from there to his chin, down his neck to his collarbones, alternating between kissing and speaking. “ _That_ and red hair, pale skin, green puppy eyes, thousands of faded freckles over her face, the cockiest shit eating grin I've ever seen, a mouth like a running chatterbox, the body of an Adonis, the sense of humor like a dork and the heart of a lovestruck boy.“ he pauses shortly, but keeps his strokings through Ian's pants “ _And_ the most impressive cock I've ever seen.“   
  
Ian chuckles, his soft panting already a little out of control. Mickey doesn't use sweet words on him very often, but when he does, it makes Ian's heart skip a beat.  
  
Slowly, Mickey pulls Ian's shirt over his head and starts sucking at his sensitive pink nipples. He manages to open Ian's belt with one hand, and when the younger man's hips start thrusting up to Mickey's ministrations, he pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Ian's rock hard erection springs free, before his lover's hands wrap around it instantly.   
  
With lust hooded eyes Ian watches his boyfriend palming him slowly and kissing his way further down to his loins. When Mickey licks flatly with his tongue over the leaking slit, a shuddering wave courses through Ian's body.   
  
Mickey looks up, his eyes boring into Ian's as he licks up and down the thick and pulsating vein underneath his growing arousal. “But when you think I deserve to be punished, then punish me, _Ian._ “   
  
“ _Fuck_ “ Ian's swearing is almost inaudible, the pleasure letting his throat dry out. When his partner takes his cock in until it touches the back of his throat and then stops moving, Ian understands. _Oh,_ he is going to punish him!  
  
He lounges his fingers through short, dark hair and starts rolling his hips slowly. When there are only some approving hums to be heard, he starts thrusting harder, fucking Mickey's face in a brutal pace.   
  
_Fucking christ!_ Mickey takes it like a champ, relaxing his jaw and swallowing around Ian's dick, when the redhead rams it deep down. It makes Ian cry out loud, everytime his tip touches Mickey's throat. “ _Mhmm.._ so good baby.“ His hands paw at the brunet’s shoulders, guiding him back and forth on his length.   
  
When Mickey starts to create a tight suction around his shaft and alternates between bobbing his head and playing with his tongue around Ian's throbbing slit, a wail of pleasure escapes the younger man's mouth. “Oh shit, shit!" he moans, knowing that they won't have enough time to play around. A familiar and pleasant feeling already starts forming in his gut. "Open yourself!” Ian instructs, getting more comfortable on the chair.  
  
Mickey's greedy eyes lock with his own as he holds out his open palm to Ian. "Lube," he pants around the redhead's dick, who slows his thrusts down for a bit. But like hell, he's moving to the bedroom right now to get the cool gel. He grabs Mickey's hand and bends down to take three of his fingers into his mouth, making them slick with his salvia. " _Mhmmm_ " is the only raspy sound that comes out of the older man's mouth.  
  
"Do it!" Ian demands, as he lets go of his fingers and leans back to enjoy the show. Mickey obeys, wriggling out of his pants and boxers and inserting the first finger into his ass. Ian picks up the pace, fucking fast into Mickey's hot mouth again. His lips are parted, due to the pants and moans that are being ripped out of his chest. It' s hot. _Fuck_. His fingers run from his collarbone down to his chest, dragging his nails and arching a little when they scrape his nipples, while he's drinking in everything he can see.  
  
Two of Mickey’s fingers are fucking in and out of his hole, the brunet‘s cries incoherent with his mouth full of Ian's length. "Third finger!" Ian claims, knowing that he will spill into his boyfriend's mouth, if he continues to whine and sob around his shaft, while opening himself up and sucking Ian down as if he's made for doing just this. Again, Mickey obeys, obviously losing more and more control over his jerking body, but keeping his actions straight.  
  
Holy shit, it's so hot, having Mickey between his legs, sucking his dick, spit dribbling from his chin to his chest, while he arches and whines, as three of his fingers open him up. It's too much for Ian to take, his balls already beginning to tighten. “Fucking stop!“ he instructs, feeling Mickey pressing soft, teasing kisses along the length of the shaft, before he wails in protest.  
  
The sound dies on Mickey's lips, when he is pulled onto Ian's lap and kissed with desperate need. Both instantly start licking into each others mouths, hungry for the taste. Ian sighs contentfully at the smacking of their lips, while their hips start rocking, needy for friction. Teeth are grazed over already swollen lips, hard bites and soft kisses exchanged. Ian can't get enough. How is it possible for someone to satisfy all his needs and yet never lose their appeal? Ian never gets enough of him. Mickey is his drug. With him it's never enough. He always wants more.  
  
That's why he pushes Mickey off his lap and gets up, grasping his stumbling boyfriend by the hips so that he doesn't lose his balance from the sudden shove. With one hand Ian turns him over roughly, pressing him against the table, while his other hand sweeps all the food off it. If he would've been able to think coherently, he probably wouldn't have done it. But at the moment he can only act on instinct. And his whole system screams for _Mickey_. He _wants_ him. He _needs_ him. _Right now_. That's why he only gives a flying fuck about, as the clangor of the dishes falling to the ground can be heard.  
  
He frees Mickey from his shirt and the pants around his ankles, before he lifts him to the table and orders him to squat down. When his lover does so, Ian pulls his legs apart, dragging his ass to the edge of the table and closer to his groin. He presses Mickey's face and back down so that his whole body touches the cold wood of the table.  
  
Ian nearly loses all of his words and senses when he pushes harshly inside the tight heat. He doesn't give Mickey time to adjust, not when the other man demanded to be punished. So he starts thrusting in and out relentlessly, his hands clutching on Mickey's hips, his nails digging into the burning flesh. The brunet clasps his fingers on the edge of the table over his head, to steady his balance from Ian's rocking movements.  
  
“Oh fuck, _Ian_!“ Mickey groans loudly, wanting to come up for a bit, but is pushed back down on his chest by his lover. As Ian starts nailing the other man's prostate straightaway, Mickey's cries get nonsensical and he pushes back against the intrusion, wanting it deeper and harder and more.   
  
“Jesus Christ, you're such a bad, _bad_ boy, Mick!“ Ian tells him, knowing that this would only turn his partner on even more. Mickey loves being dominated in bed, being fucked, determinedly, forcefully and deliciously. And this time is no exception.   
  
His boyfriend is so drunk on the pleasure and so needy for release, that he frees one hand from the table's edge and guides it between his stomach and it's underground to wrap it around his leaking shaft.   
  
“ _Mickey_ ,” Ian says, dark and dangerous and laced with the promise of punishment, “Don't touch yourself!“  
  
The older boy whines, when Ian snaps his hand away and puts it back on the edge of the table over Mickey's head.   
  
“Ian, _please_ -“ Mickey whines, his voice high and needy, which pleases Ian even more. “I need to cum. _Fuck_ Ian, let me cum.“   
  
“ _No_! You won't cum until I say so. You hear me?“ Ian's voice is dark, overshadowed by the immense desire to tease Mickey until he experiences the hardest orgasm of his life.  
  
Mickey is only able to whimper, his sweaty and trembling body pushing back to each of Ian's brutal thrusts. The brunet's face creases with desperation, as he shifts back a little more to open his legs wider.   
  
Now on an automatic mimic to find some release Mickey starts rolling his hips, finding the liberating friction on the table underneath him.  
  
Ian chuckles, his own body on fire while watching his needy boyfriend searching for help, as his cock drills into him. He tightens his grip on Mickey's hips and with a violent jolt of his loins he pulls Mickey firmly against it, holding the pressure on his sweet spot. Mickey cries out loud and comes up for air.  
  
“I said _don't touch_!“ he repeats, counting rutting against the table to the 'touching' category. “You're not allowed to cum yet.“  
  
Mickey lets out a broken shout, as Ian pulls his body up, so that his back is pressed against Ian's stomach and chest now. Ian can see him and clenching his jaw to stop the gasping grunts.  
  
The redhead tries his best not to die from the sensation of pleasing Mickey and being pleased by him. The heat radiating from Mickey's body and the smell of his sweat nearly drives him insane. He needs to taste him.  
  
Ian holds him close with one arm while the fingertips of his other hand trail down his boyfriend‘s chest and stomach. The mix of his cock jack hammering against his prostate and his soft strokes creates goosebumps all over Mickey's body. “Ian _please,_ touch me. Fuck, touch me _Ian_. Let me cum!“ Mickey begs, his throat raw and his eyes wet on their corners.   
  
“Fuck Mick, you're so hot!“ Ian is so turned on by the view, he knows that the kiss he needs to have is going to destroy him. He darts his tongue out and licks from Mickey's neck along the lines of his exposed throat to his ear, savouring the sweet and salty taste. The brunet tilts his head back, stretching his skin under Ian's dragging kisses and sharp teeth.  
  
One of Ian's hands cups his lover's face, turning him around to catch his parted lips in a steamy and messy kiss. Mickey keens into the redhead's mouth and a jolt of pleasure races through him when Ian slaps him hard on his ass cheek with his other hand.   
  
The older man instantly breaks the kiss. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _IAN_!“ But Ian is stealing his breath again, covering his lips in another demanding kiss full of need and want.

 

“Such a good boy.“ he praises him when their lips shortly disconnect, while he keeps penetrating him good and hard.  
  
“Ian please let me cum. Please Ian, make me cum, please make me cum.“ Mickey is such a stammering mess, his eyes are squeezed shut, his body vibrating against Ian's chest. His hands reach backwards, grabbing Ian's neck to bring him closer, as the younger man drives inside of him with rhythmic perfection. It's so fucking hot, that Ian himself can't hold out any longer. He wants it, that rush of endorphins and the mind-bending release in Mickey's tight heat, that lets him fall apart with each hard thrust even more. He wants to fill Mickey up, wants to give him, what he is craving for so long.  
  
"You close?" he asks, snapping his hips and swallowing the noises Mickey lets out.  
  
"Fuck yeah" it's nothing more than a sigh and Ian feels his dick throbbing inside his hole at the desperate sound of it.   
  
The redhead nuzzles his nose in Mickey's neck juncture, inhaling the scent that he loves the most. He can already sense his balls beginning to tighten and the pleasant and warm feeling expanding over his whole body. Finally he wraps his fingers around Mickey's neglected rock hard dick, which causes the other man to collapse for a short moment, only to be held up around his chest by Ian's other hand. "Oh shit, fuck."  
  
"I got you, baby. You can cum now. Come on, let go baby, let go."   
  
Mickey only whimpers and wails in return, making Ian moan and move faster. His own chest is heaving from the fast breathing, and he isn't sure if he's going to pass out or not. When he feels Mickey's hole clenching around his shaft, he stops his movements, but keeps the pressure on his lover's prostate. " _Mickey_ ," he says his name so full of sin and want and need, because he knows, what this is doing him. With one last shout, Mickey comes hard, spilling his load into Ian's hand. All the power and strength seems to leave his body, as his legs give out and he collapses against Ian's chest. His lips are parted, although he's not breathing, his eyes clenched shut.  
  
"Breathe baby, breathe." Ian tells him, kissing the corner of his lips and nuzzling his forehead against Mickey's cheek. When Mickey finally gasps for air, Ian wraps both hands around his stomach and chest and starts rolling his hips slowly again. Mickey tilts his head and opens his eyes to lock Ian's gaze, before kissing him lovingly.  
  
With the love of his life in his arms and their sweet and tender movements, Ian is dragged closer to the edge. Diving into Mickey's neck and burying his face there, his hips begin to jerk and his body goes taut. " _Mickey_ ," he whimpers, making his last deep thrust and shooting his load into him. Ian comes with a growl, digging his teeth into Mickey's flesh like he is grimacing in pain, but not biting. His breath is stuttering and he winces through the waves of his orgasm.   
  
Both are clinging onto each other for dear life, as if they would break if one of them lets go, until both find an acurate breathing pace again.  
  
Ian smirks into the crook of Mickey's neck. “That's my good boy. Always remember who you belong to, Mick.“ Ian reminds him in a whisper.  
  
Mickey immediately frees himself from Ian's hold, turning around to sit on the edge of the table. His legs hang loose, while his hands cup Ian's face and force him to lock their eyes. “I know who I belong to, _Ian_. You own _me_ , you don't need to worry about shit." A soft smile tugs at the corner of the redhead, his heart speeding up one more time, "Sandra has no intentions and she knows that I'm gay now, okay?“  
  
Ian nods. Mickey knows that he belongs to Ian, the way that Ian belongs to him. That's the most important thing. "Okay," he breathes, a mischievious grin on his lips " _boss Mickey_."  
  
Mickey punches his shoulder. "Asshole!" he chuckles and steals Ian's breath with a soft and lovely kiss.  
  
  


  
(MICKEY'S POV)  
  
Every muscle in Mickey's body hurts, especially the ones in his ass. But it is not a bad pain, _no_. It's the kind of pain Mickey yearns for. There's nothing better than being reminded from every aching fiber in his body of the grandiose sex from yesterday. And the rimming. And the blow job. And the sex again. _Damn_ , the orgasms that Mickey experienced felt otherworldy, as if Ian's body moved with him into new spheres. God, jealous Ian is Mickey's secret kink. A jealous redhead usually comes along with a fight, which Mickey really hates, but it also has some positive sides. Like his tense posture that makes every single one of his muscles twitch, or the fire in his eyes, the trembling in his voice and the fucking incredible sex afterwards. Yeah, every now and then a jealous Ian is not so bad. Especially if there‘s absolutely nothing to worry about. Mickey is not interested in Sandy, and she's not interested in him. Right?!  
  
“Uhm sorry boss Mickey, I didn't see you.“ Sandy apologizes as she bumps into him, her ass rubbing against his hip, dangerously close to his groin. How could she _not_ have seen him?! He is the only person standing there in the aisle, which is long and wide enough, by the way. "But a strong man like you isn’t easily knocked off his feet, right?!" she winks at him with a mischievous grin on her lips, her eyes trailing up and down his body.  
  
Well, maybe Ian is not _so_ wrong..  
  
   
  
  
(IAN'S POV)  
  
Two days. 48 hours. Ian can't keep away from the Shop 'n Save any longer. The next day was already hard enough for him. He could hardly concentrate on anything. Pictures occupied his mind all day long. Pictures, of how the model of an employee gets all hot and turned on from the body of  _his_ boyfriend. Of how she wobbles her ass infront of him, to get Mickey's attention. Of how her big blue eyes undress him with every greedy look. How she fantasizes about getting rid of Ian only to win her boss' heart. How she kisses him and drags him into a storage room to show him, that hetero sex isn't that bad. _Ugh_. Yeah, sometimes Ian's imagination runs wild. And that makes it unbearably hard for him to concentrate on work. 

 

He has to put an end to the train of thoughts that seem to be never ending. He has to make sure that Mickey is right. That Sandy is not interested in him. But if she is, then he needs to show her that Mickey belongs to him, and only him. Of course, Ian is aware that he has a very handsome boyfriend and that his rough and tough behaviour attracts many women and men. They all want to get through his hard shell and to his soft core. But Ian wants to be the only one that gets through to him. And into him. _Fuck_.  
  
“Hey Sue, can you please drive to E 71st St  & S Indiana Ave?!“ Ian asks, his eyes fixed on the street infront of them.  
  
Sue glances at him quickly. “That's your boyfriend‘s grocery store, isn't it?!“  
  
Ian is still focused on the road outside the windshield. “Uh.. yeah“  
  
"And what's the reason for our visit this time? Did your sweetheart drink too little this morning? Do you have to bring him some tea or a hot choclate?" she teases him with a high voice, as if Ian would actually talk like that.   
  
“Fuck off!“ He rolls his eyes with a chuckle. When she doesn't say anything in return. When the road into which they have to turn to get to Mickey's store is getting closer, he adds: “No, he just forgot his lunch again. And he gets grumpy when he's hungry, so..“ He feels himself blushing a little at the lie.  
  
Well it isn't _exactly_  a lie. Michey _does_ get grumpy when he is hungry, and Mickey _did_ forget his lunch. But only because Ian kept it from him. _Oops_.  
   
Sue shakes her head in some sort of misunderstanding. “Goddamn Gallagher, stop fucking every brain cell out of this poor man."  
  
"Come on Sue, I just need five minutes. And it's already on our way back to the headquarters." he begs, his big puppy eyes staring holes into her face.  
  
"Five minutes! And I swear to god Gallagher, if we get an emergency call you leave your lover instantly without kissing him goodbye, alright?!“ she sounds slightly annoyed, but Ian could care less.  
  
She turns into the road that brings Ian closer to his love. "Got it!" he nods happily, when Sue stops the ambulance vehicle infront of the store.  
  
“And don't forget to bring me some candy!“ the brunet woman shouts after him, when he hops out the car and heads towards the entrance.  
  
He can already see Mickey in an aisle, stacking cans into shelves. Ian tramps towards him, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist from behind and kisses his neck. "Hey babe." Mickey turns around, looking surprised, but still pecks him on the lips. Before he can ask anything, Ian questions: "What are you doing?" he nods to the shelves, "Isn't this the kind of work that usually your employees do?"  
  
"Usually, yes. But Sand _yyyy-ra_ needed help. She didn't quite know how to sort them, and somehow it ends up that she's on her lunch break now and I'm allowed to do the rest." Mickey shakes his head and places the can from his hand into the shelf.  
  
Ian furrows his brows. "She needed your help with stacking the cans?! She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, is she?" Mickey just raises his eyebrows with a slight grin on his lips. When nothing more of a return is expected of him, Ian continues. "No, seriously, why does she need _your_ help? Isn't this normally the job of your subordinate to teach new employees? Besides, she should know how to do her work after more than two weeks working here." A slight tension and annoyance has already crept back into his body and voice.  
  
The brunet just shrugs. "She's busy and wants to do everything right. I don't know why she keeps asking me and not Stevie."  
  
"Well I have an idea why." Ian rolls his eyes, sparks of anger already start to flicker in his gut.   
  
Mickey sighs, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face and putting the other one on his hip. "Don't start this again, babe."  
  
He's right. He didn't come here to start a fight with Mickey. He needs to learn how to cope with his emotions better. Just as he wants to apologize, the door swings open and Sandy enters the store with two paper cups in her hands. "Boss Mickey," she smiles at his lover, completely ignoring Ian next to him, "I brought you something."  
  
Ian stares at her in shock as she approaches them. She‘s wearing a black miniskirt, with fishnet stockings and black high-heeled boots. The pink top is tight and low cut, her breasts nearly springing out of it. And she‘s swinging her hips right and left as if she's on a fucking catwalk. Who the hell comes to work dressed like that? Heat creeps up his neck, turning his cheeks red. The angry feeling from two days ago is back in his stomach and chest, almost making it hard for him to breathe. Luckily, Mickey gives her zero attention, which calms him down a bit.  
  
Ian wraps protective his hands around his boyfriend‘s waist from behind, kissing into the crook of his neck. When Sandy comes to a stand infront of them, he says: "Oh baby, I brought you something too. Here, your lunch." He takes the paper-wrapped cheese sandwich out from his jacket pocket and hands it to Mickey. "You forgot it again. I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose, so you can lure me here." He gives Sandy a triumphant look.  
  
The blonde beauty just rolls her eyes, placing one paper cup into the shelf, the other one she's holding still in her hand. “Oh that's gonna taste delicious with the coffee I brought you. A caramel moccacino with plenty of whipping cream.“ With this, she dips her index finger into the sticky cream, bringing it to her lips and licking it off bawdily. "I know you like 'em sweet, _boss_." she mumbles around her digit, her voice raspy and sexy, before she lets a moan escape her throat.  
  
The blood in Ian's veins boils, his pulse beginning to race.  
  
WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!   
  
He glances at Mickey, who quickly blinks in confusion, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Why the fuck is he blushing? Nobody is allowed to make him blush, except for Ian! The angry redhead takes a step towards her, snatching the paper cup out of her hand. His voice vibrates with anger as he spits the next words into her face. “You wanna know from where he likes to lick the whipping cream the most?! I'll give you a hint, it's long, hard and under my waistline."  
  
Sandy's mouth gapes open, her eyes wide in shock. "IAN!" Mickey warns him and pulls him around the corner of the aisle. "What the fuck, Ian?"  
  
Ian scoffs and frees himself out of Mickey's hold. Why is his boyfriend giving _him_ shit for this? "Do you have eyes in your head? She's hitting on you. All the fucking time! And nobody is allowed to do that except for me."  
  
Mickey once again rolls his eyes. “Ian, come on. Stop that fucking bullshit. You are completely overreacting. Sandra just wants to do her job right and needs a lot of confirmation from her boss. Her bringing me coffee is called kissing my ass, not hitting on me.“  
  
“Kissing your ass huh?" Ian's eyes widen, before he lets a sarcastic laugh out of his mouth. "Tell me, are you just really fucking blind to women's signals or don't you just want to admit it to me, because you like being chased?"  
  
Mickey digs his fingers in the corner of his eyes, ceasing his face in desperation. " _Ian_.."  
  
But something in the redhead has clicked and he can't stop imagining the worst things now. " _Oh_ , is that why you always dress so fancy now? You wanna impress her too?" he hisses through gritted teeth. He's pissed about Sandy, pissed about Mickey and pissed about himself.  
  
Mickey throws his hands up in aggravation. “Jesus Christ, Gallagher! You're being ridiculous right now, you know that? What do you think I should do, huh? Fire her, because my boyfriend is a little drama queen?“  
  
Anger fills Ian's entire torso and he fists his hand to stop the trembling, putting the coffee onto the counter behind him. “Drama queen?" he pants, his chest is heaving as if he's run a goddamn marathon. "I swear to god, Mick. Talk to her and tell her to stop hitting on you, or _I‘m_  going to do it. But my warning won't be very nice.“ Ian turns around, heading to the entrance. He wants to leave, get out of this hell of a situation, but he can't. What if Mickey won't do it? What if Mickey doesn't take him seriously?  
  
He turns back around and rushes to his boyfriend with quick steps, stabbing his outstretched hand into his chest. “Remember Jason?! Maybe I should start giving him EMT lessons again.“ He bites on his lip and raises one eyebrow, giving the brunet a challenging look.    
  
Mickey's face turns pale. His shocked look letting Ian know that he has won this battle. To bring up Jason was apparently a good idea. He remembers very well how jealous Mickey was when he noticed the blonde, tall, muscular and above all _gay_ boy Jason who kept coming to Ian's courses. He was so jealous, that Mickey himself even took a course at one of Ian's EMT lesosns, just to see how Jason repeatedly volunteered to be a victim just so he could be touched and saved by EMT Ian then. Well, it ended with Jason  _really_ being a victim to a violent head butt from Mickey and Ian _really_ having to deal with his broken nose.  
  
Mickey surrenders, nodding his head and playing with his tongue at the corner of his lips. He opens his mouth to form an answer, but is cut off by a yelling Sandy. “ _Booooss_ , I need you here. I need you to come, please.“  
  
Ian bites hard on his lower lip. He can already taste the metallic smack of his own blood. “I need you to cum?! _Seriously_?“ Though it's only a whisper, it's full of anger, hurt and hate.   
  
Apparently, Mickey has finally understood the gravity of the situation, putting his hands gently on Ian's shoulders to draw soothing patterns with his thumbs. “ _Ian_ , calm the fuck down babe. She's a girl. With tits. Nothing more disgusting to me and you know that.“ He lowers his head a bit, looking up at Ian's face, who has his head hanging low. When their gazes lock, he continues, “I need to go back to work. I'll talk to her, I promise.“   
  
But something in Ian doesn't want to let go. He just can't let this topic drop, although he really needs to get back to Sue outside. Yeah, he needs to go now. Let it be and concentrate on his job again. “Angie Zago was a girl too..“ he hears himself saying. _Fuck_ _it_!  
  
A frustrated grunt escapes Mickey's lips. “Goddamn, _Gallagher_! That's ridiculous. Stop being a whiney bitch for once and calm your tits! We both need to get back to work and shit. We'll talk about it at home.“ With that, he leaves Ian and heads back to the devil in desguise.  
  
Just the thought of Angie Zago lets his heart pound hard against his ribcage. He has to pull himself together, he can't make a scene here in the shop in front of Mickey's customers and co-workers. He'll do that at home. He turns around and trudges to the exit, seeing Sue leaning against the ambulance vehicle and typing something into her phone.  
  
Yeah, he could have made it back outside to her like that, but makes the mistake of turning around once again.  
  
Mickey and Sandy are back to stacking cans into the shelves, but the way she's doing it makes his stomach clench. She bends down to the box of cans on the floor with outstretched legs, presenting his boyfriend her disgusting ass. She then stretches to reach the top shelf, where she places the can. Of course she loses her balance quite unintentionally, seeking hold on Mickey's shoulders and hips. When she comes to stand in front of him, she giggles stupidly "Sorry, boss Mickey." and winks at him. But when she turns around and rubs her filthy bitch ass against Mickey's crotch, Ian sees red. All alarm bells in Ian's body start ringing at the same time.  
  
Although he can hear Mickey cursing, "Goddamn Sandy, better watch yourself!" he storms towards her, furious with the desire to end that stupid whore right here and now. He doesn't really notice the way Mickey's eyes fill with panic anymore, doesn't really hear him say "Ian, don't .." He can only hear the blood rushing in his ears and can only see a scared Sandy trying to hide behind Mickey's broad chest.   
  
“He's _mine_ , for fuck's sake!“ he screams, and to Ian's surprise Mickey steps aside. He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, when he makes his way outside the grocery store. Her shrill pussy screams are telling him to let her down, but he has no intentions. Mickey is running after him, Ian can hear his quick steps behind his back.   
  
On his way outside, he lectures her “His lips, _mine_! His biceps, _mine_! His ass, _mine_! His cock, _mine_! _HE_ is fucking _mine_ , alright?!“ With a loud groan, Ian sets her down outside the door, still holding her on her shoulders. Sue takes some steps towards them, confused by the situation. But Mickey gestures for her to get back to the car and keep away.  
  
Sandy only huffs a laugh in return to Ian's words, so the redhead points to the emergency vehicle and to Sue, continuing his speech, "You see that? This is an ambulance. And you'll soon be lying in there if you don't keep your dirty fingers from _my_ boyfriend.“ he makes a dramatic pause, before he speaks again, “Usually, I don't hit women. But I'd love to make an exception for you. Get it! Mickey is _gay_ and _not_ interested in you. It's _not_ happening lady, he's very happy with my cock! And your pussy and boobs are disgusting to him, no matter how high you pack them up."  
  
When he has finished, the blonde woman just shrugs. “Come on, tough guy, go ahead. Beat me. I'd love to watch you lose your EMT license.“ she smirks.  
  
“ _Wow_ , cut that shit off!“ Mickey barges in, stepping to Ian's side opposite of her, “I prefer watching _you_ lose your license.“  
  
“ _What_?“ she shakes her head in confusion, peering at him with the lack of understanding.  
  
“God, you're really too stupid for anything, Princess Sparkle. You're fired, _Sandy_!“  
  
A spiteful smirk plays around Ian's lips, as shock shows in her face. “ _WHAT_? No! Why? You can't just fire me that easily!" she yells, her voice pitched high.  
  
"I _can_. I'm the boss. And rubbing your ass against my dick is called sexual harassment. Google it." Mickey says it so casually, Ian's chest could almost burst with joy. He wraps one hand around his lover's waist, when Mickey winks at a fuming Sandy.  
  
"You are obnoxious. You could have had it so much better, Mickey. But you've missed your chance. Your loss." the blonde girl spits through gritted teeth before she turns around and clumps away angrily.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey, waiting for him to lock their gaze to be able to thank him properly. But the brunet seems to have something else in mind. "And _oh_  Sandy," he calls for her. When she stops and spins around to face them again, he adds, "Guess what we‘ve been doing since you made Ian jealous for the first time?! We‘ve been fucking! And I take it! He gives it to me good and hard and I fucking like it. I suck his dick and I fucking love it!“  
  
This is the first time Ian and Sandy have something in common. They both stare at the tough thug, mouths open and eyes wide. Sandy's face color goes pale, which Ian's always is anyway. Some seconds full of silence pass, before she shakes her head in disgust and walks away.  
  
When Mickey looks up to Ian, he nibbles on his bottom lip, shrugging nonchalantly. "You happy now?"  
  
_Happy_?! The feeling that Ian has is so much more than just _happy_. He can't put it in words, but it's probably a combination of happiness, pride, security, relief and pure love. His whole body tingles in excitement and he can't help the smile spreading from one ear to the other. There's no way he could tell Mickey right now how happy he is. How happy he just made him. There's just one way to show it.  
  
He grabs his lover's neck with one hand and pulls him close. So close that not even a breath of air could fit between their compressed bodies. Ian can feel Mickey's heart hammering against his own chest. With his other hand, he raises Mickey's chin gently and lays a soft kiss onto his lips. A kiss that should speak for itself. _Thank you. I love you._  
  
But when Mickey reciprocates, and opens his mouth for Ian's tongue to enter, Ian is overwhelmed and grateful for this grande gesture. They are in public and he knows that usually Mickey wouldn't let Ian do more than giving him a short peck, but this time, Mickey kisses him back hard. Their tongues are fighting for dominance, as if they'd explore their inner walls for the first time. Ian can already feel his growing arousal straining against his boxers and decides to stop their messy kiss now. He'll definitely come back to it later at home, where he'll try to make Mickey feel as loved and wanted as he feels right now. He lets his forehead rest against his partner's, peering into the wonderful blue eyes he's so in love with. "More than happy, Mick." he whispers and gives him another quick smooch.  
  
With their arms wrapped around each other, they stay there for a while, before Mickey clears his throat. “Well, you said my lips are yours, my ass is yours and my cock is yours. But you forgot something on your list, Freckles.“  
  
Ian knits his eyebrows in confusion, thinking hard of what his boyfriend could mean. With their foreheads still touching, Mickey takes one of Ian's hands in his own and lays it on his chest, where Ian can feel his heart beating. “This heart is yours, _Ian_. You can kick it, hit it hard, trample on it, but it won't jump out of your hands by itself. You own this heart. You own _me_. And as long as you don't throw it away, I'm yours, Ian.“  
  
No matter how intensive Ian's emotions were just moments ago, they now just got a hundred times stronger. He doesn't know if the incredibly fast heartbeat is going to kill him or not. The only thing he knows is that his throat gets dry, his breath hitches and tears are welling up in his eyes.  
  
Before Mickey can say his typical response to Ian's big and glassy eyes (“Ugh, don't go soft on me now, Red.“), Ian tries to burn one thought into his mind:  
  
No matter how often someone tries to tear them apart, in the end it will always be like this and both of them know that:  
  
Ian + Mickey, Mickey + Ian.  
  
_FOREVER._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Tell ma what you think about it. Every feedback is highly appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and/or comments.
> 
> All my love!!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
